This disclosure relates generally to display technology, and more particularly to generating a simulated three-dimensional or holographic object using a rotating display.
Modern computer technology allows for advanced rendering of complex, virtual environments at high frame rates. The use of this technology can be seen in some of today's movies, TV shows and video games. Vast amount of computer power, in combination with various polarized displays or synchronized shutter glasses, also enables creation of stereoscopic views for simulating three-dimensional displays. However, these techniques are still expensive and complex, and are difficult to implement.